


Nissie

by EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: And I wound up running into the name 'Tanis' on a website, Discovered that a nickname for those named Tanis is 'Nissie', Domestic Fluff, F/F, So ofc I went 'oh I'll see if it's got a meaning or smth', So yeah, This came about because I was naming characters, just fluff, this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/pseuds/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne
Summary: Just fluff. Fluffy fluffy fluff. Domestic as hell.





	Nissie

It’s not abnormal for Natia to get up, walk into the kitchen, and try to kiss her fiance, only to find one of Tanis’ knees smacking into her stomach because her bride to be is hovering cross legged above the kitchen floor, sipping coffee and reading (yet another) space opera romance novel.

Usually Tanis leans over and kisses her on the cheek to make up for the fact that she has joints like knives, but this morning Natia is met with only the sound of Tanis chugging coffee and turning the page on her book.

Yesterday was the big annual space diplomat meeting, and Tanis had come home and immediately curled up on Natia and passed out.

She never  _ said _ it, but she didn’t need to. The stress got to her. And it was not fun.

“Nissie?”

Natia feels Tanis start, feels reality come back and Tanis blinking back exhaustion.

“Hm? Oh, shit, sorry Nati, I’ll-”

“It’s fine, love. But I don’t think you are.”

(Natia knows Tanis isn’t fine, and Tanis knows that Natia knows. Natia phrases it like a theory anyway).

Tanis sighs, and Natia puts a hand above her knee and squeezes, and Tanis caves, setting her book and her coffee down before letting herself drop.

Natia catches her even though it’s unnecessary, and hears Tanis wondering as to how she always managed to time it perfectly without Tanis’ help. 

Carrying Tanis bridal style (call it practice), tiny as she is, is easy without Natia using her powers, and she likes doing it anyway, partially because Tanis is  _ adorable _ when she’s mad about being short (Natia can almost see the pout sometimes) and partially because Tanis is just adorable all the time anyway.

There are some things Natia just doesn’t really bother saying, because they’re not important enough to state when she could be drowning Tanis in affection to the point of being a public embarrassment instead. One of them is that (perhaps as a result of her blindness, perhaps a result of her set of abilities) she can actually  _ hear _ the Vindicators’ powers.

Coldfront’s ice is always heralded by a faint crackling noise, like glaciers breaking off before they hit the sea. Natia can tell when she’s making a platform, because air is displaced and the crackling morphs into something that sounds, oddly enough, like wind chimes.

Space Warp’s stretching sounds, very quietly and very faintly, like seaweed going through a paper shredder. No, she does not know why, and no, she does not want to.

Shifting (done properly) (read: usually not by Alex) sounds like displaced air and a sort of harmonized  _ vrrm _ that marks atoms reconnecting in perfect symmetry. If she had the free time Natia would probably cover the walls of her and Tanis’ apartment with equations on Alex’s shifting.

Tanis flying and Tanis levitating both sound different and Natia can’t figure out why for the life of her. That’s also a contributing factor to her not mentioning this to anyone, because eventually Tanis would ask and Natia would have to tell her that her flights sound like a 5’ 2” one woman army rocketing through the air, overlaid with the faint notes of what Natia will swear to the day she dies is a fucking otamatone.

Yeah. No. She’s never telling Tanis that.

Tanis hovering, however, sounds like the same steady thrum you get with perfect spaceship engines when they’ve just been activated and all your hard work finally pays off.

So, when the thrumming stops, Natia catches her.

Tanis huffs as Natia tucks her into her arms, but Natia knows she loves it and Tanis knows that resistance is futile so she should just surrender to cuddling and forehead kisses, which she does with an attempt at pouting first and then with a massive smile (that Natia can never resist the urge to kiss, because she may not be able to see it but she can feel the love behind it and that is so much better).

Natia sits on the couch. Tanis remains happily curled up in her lap like the world’s most beautiful cat, already halfway to asleep, when Natia’s phone rings.

She answers upon hearing that it’s Eli's ringtone, and not either of her parents.

“Is something up?”

_ “Neither of you are coming in to work today.” _

“What? Why?”

At that, Tanis wakes up a bit, but Natia starts carding her fingers through Tanis’ hair and then it’s just all over.

She’s out cold, curled up against Natia’s chest. It’s not really surprising, considering that she got about a half an hour of sleep last night.

Natia keeps running her fingers through her fiance’s hair, putting a small kiss on top of Tanis’ head.

_ “Because I said so. You’re taking the next three days off, I just got Zipper’s report about the meeting. After enduring that shitshow Tanis deserves it, and if you’re not there with her she’ll just mope until you get back and she can use you as a heated pillow.” _

“What a flattering image you paint of us,” Natia says dryly. 

_ “It’s better than dealing with a datemate who has a PHD and Alex’s survival instincts when they’re sick. Lost count of how many times Isaiah’s tried to do welding while running a hundred and four fever. Still trying to figure out how they keep escaping. Anyway. Enjoy the break while you can, I heard Elliot talking about murdering Steel Coyote and I need to go check on that.” _

“Bye.”

Eli hangs up, and Natia goes back to cuddling Tanis, who’s going to wake up soon but it doesn’t matter because Natia’s not letting go anyway.

Tanis  _ does _ wake up, and Natia can tell because all of a sudden there are lips on her cheek and Tanis’ arms draped over her shoulders.

“Mmm. Love you,” Tanis murmurs.

“Love you too,” Natia replies. “Eli’s forcing us to take the next three days off.”

“Wow.”

“Zipper’s report made him pity you and he thinks you get mopey without me around to serve as a pillow.”

“Zipper’s report would make anyone pity me, and I do.”

Natia rolls her eyes, and Tanis laughs, and Natia takes a moment to revel in being hopelessly gay.

The TV turns on without either of them getting up (Natia’s not sure if either of them have actually picked up the remote since she moved in), and for a while they sit in contented silence before Tanis recalls her abandoned coffee. Of course, by now Natia has her arms around Tanis’ waist and she’s resting her chin atop Tanis’ head, so getting it will be much harder.

“Lemme go,” Tanis halfheartedly mumbles from where she’s almost dozed off against Natia’s chest for the twelfth time.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Natia replies, voice laced with a clear amusement.

“Natiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Tanis whines, and Natia kisses her on the cheek with no small amount of affection.

“You need sleep sooner rather than later and you know it, Nissie.”

“Fuck sleep,” Tanis says, voice slightly muffled because she’s dozing off on Natia again.

“You’ve almost nodded off on me fifteen times in the last hour.”

“Twelve.”

“Fifteen, counting this one. Trust me.”

“Fine. I’m falling asleep. Happy?”

Natia watches Tanis fall asleep (and if she gives the stray nightmare a very stern shove away from Tanis’ subconscious, well, her fiance will be none the wiser), before picking her up and carrying her back to their still-unmade bed. 

Natia gently places Tanis’ engagement ring on her nightstand, and presses a kiss to her fiance’s forehead before crawling under the covers to join her.

“Happier than I thought it was possible to be, Nissie,” she murmurs, and then Natia falls asleep, Tanis’ even breathing carrying her into dreams.


End file.
